<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EVANGELION 4.0: VENGEANCE TO OBLIVION by J_Spaceboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001930">EVANGELION 4.0: VENGEANCE TO OBLIVION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Spaceboots/pseuds/J_Spaceboots'>J_Spaceboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Spaceboots/pseuds/J_Spaceboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final impact is at hand. Will gendo be stoped?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because corona has delayed 3.0 + 1.0 I have made my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinji walked through hte desert that was red and had big eva hands coming out of houses. "These people have now become hands.... they are grasping a fate that does not exist because the sky is empty." shinji mused internaly. shinji lit a cigarette from a pack that he found from a house that had hands growing from it that were evas, and he also had saw that there was a lighter inside of it too, so he lit it, so he could smoke it. "I have never tried cigarettes before.... maybe cancer will cure my curse of EVA" he thoguht darkly. Asuka punched shinji in the stomach and took his cigarette with  a snarl. "Baka... you're not old enough to smoke!" and she took his cigarettes and lit the cool menthol favor but shinji hid some just in case. rei didn't smoke one because she didn't know what smoking was.<br/>
<br/>
MEANWHILE in gendo's lair he was plotting with his hands in front of his face and fuyutuski was standing. "even if katsuragi-taicho has acted according to the prediction inside of hte dead sea scrolls, there is not way of knowing if continuing.... she has control of unit-01 and we are out of evas!" said fuyutsuki. "Then what about the MP evas" "They are still only almost completed, and we are still refueling the mark 4s!" said fuytuski to gendo. Gendo sighed and realized that time was of essence. "Then... we will have to do this the old fashioned way." and he opened his desk. "Masaka...!" said fuyutsuki. "This is plan B.... you've been helpful, fuyutuski!" gendo doured. "Kisama! We took precautions to avoid this!" said fuyutsuki but he said "katsuragi bumped up the time table with her timing... humanity has no time left." and then gendo shot fuyutsuki. "The antechamber of moses's final configuration has closed with this death... nega-magi system! Initiate plan B!" he said to the room. And then he got his keys from his desk and left.<br/>
<br/>
MEANWHILE shiji and rei and asuka were still walking to where the lillin were, which were humans. Shinji lit another cigarette and asuka scowl but then there was a noise. "What's that?" ask rei. "It sounds... not human!" said shinji and asuka said "That noise.... it can't be!" and she got out binoculatr. RED CORE SAND EXPLODE from the ground and they were all confused except Asuka. "no!" said asuka and from the sand came a car that hit shinji tat 65 mph. GRINNING FACE of Gendo behind his cybervisor keep going and shinji scream as gendo car screech 180 degrees at incredible speeds of full acceleration. Shinji screech like obscene monkey from pelvis destroyed from car impact into bone powder as legs flop. "Shit... gotta get faster!" said asuka as asuka tense legs and roll fast to where shinji was to scoop shinji out of path of car. "We can always make more of you!" said gendo as he hit rei 9 at even faster and rei fly into inside a dead truck. ASUKA BACKFLIP with SHINJI on back as she tie shinji legs together with her gear to dodge ever-increasing speed of gendo's car. Gendo sneered and said "You're pretty fast... but you lost the moment you started walking!" and he hit a big red button surrounded by warning tape. BIG PLUME of DIESEL EXHAUST begin EXPLODE from MUFFLER as gendo's car sped even faster to asuka. "Kisama!" said asuka and asuka leaped up and somersaulted onto the hood of gendo car. GENDO lick lips and roll down window as he take out a gun from glove compartment. ASUKA see danger and eyepatch get glow blue again and with shinji on back flip dodge gendo bullets on hood of car. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, on the wunder bridge everyone was tired from bringing paris back from the dead. "Sacre bleu! I was angel merde" said striped bicycle man with a long bag of cheese. Misato loosen collar and exchaled while rtisuko light another cigarette. "When it's a cigarette, it's definitely marlboro" said ritsuko. MISATO then clap her hands and scowl like headmistress for goblins. "Very well! Today, then, we will have our broccoli egg meal!" and skaura hurry into the kitchen. Everyone on bridge cheer! but they also had to get out of the seats so they could sit down where the food was. SASSY 3D REPLICATOR from ANGEL TECHNOLOGY run by sassy talking MAGI system. "HELLO MEATBAGS, I SEE YOU HVAV COMMENCED YOUR DAILY SHIT MAKING" and they all shared a hearty lol with the computer. MIDORI got out a slip 'n slide and MAGI computer said "alright, catch my load!" and everyone line up with open mouths to recieve SPRAY of CONCENTRATED MOIST BROCCOEGG. "Mine tastes like blue rasperry!" said takao. hearty meal enjoy by all. MISATO sulk in corner drink with trauma. "This is the only fun now.... the times are dark!" she said as she gulp last jack daniels on earth. RITUSKO had head injury on slip and slide but magi tiny robots spray it with face glue. <br/><br/>MEANWHILE... the fighti n desert continue. "nega-magi! take autocontrol of my steering wheel!" yell gendo and then gendo got out another gun. GENDO TWO HANDS PISTOLS kick open door and flip onto roof of car and begin firing at asuka with shinji on her too. "ZA BEASTO!" yell asuka and BLUE EYE under EYEPATCH BEGIN GLOW. Asuka dodge every shot at unthinkable speeds leaving afterimages with mass. "Cyber visor, activate kill mdoe!" and gendo match asuka speed with glowing red outline as he combat asuka with spring load sleeve knives.ASUKA KICKBOX BLOCK ALL KNIFE with AT FIELD generate by blue eye glow under eyepatch. Gendo smirk and say "your at field can't hide your ass from being grass... nega-magi, phase two!" and as car begin go to speed of sound while gendo visor begin emit intense rainbow glow. "hrng, kisama!" yell asuka and she press a button on plugsuit. ASUKA GLOW with rainbow beams of high energy impact and begin punch gendo bullets out of the air. "My afterimages are because I am traveling at incredible speeds beyond physics... I am temporary quantum superposition!" and asuka start punch gendo face with fists of homicide fury at 257 punches per second but her afterimages that had mass now punched him two so each punch in every microsecond multiply punch force ten fold. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>